


Nectar and Ambrosia

by Sakrabur



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 127 are mosquitoes, Angst, Bugs & Insects, F/M, Insecurity, It is not as bad as it sounds, M/M, Slow Burn, There is actual plot, mosquitoes, other characters might be added later, the mosquito features are useless af, this is crack tbh, were-mosquitoes kinda?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakrabur/pseuds/Sakrabur
Summary: Mark moves and meets a girl that will change his life forever. Just not in a way Mark expected.Mark was bitten by a Human-mosquito-hybrid and has to deal with the consequences. On top of that there is a boy he can't seem to figure out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Insomnia is a great opportunity to develop storylines...  
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Moving is never easy. A new place to get used to, new people to get to know and in Marks case also some…personal changes. His parents decided to move back to his mother’s hometown after spending over 35 Years in Canada. And Mark liked his new home. It was in the outskirts of the city, lots of children could be seen in the streets, people greeted each other with smiles. Mark did not take long to make a friend.  
The second day after they arrived at their house Mark decided to explore the area for a while to get a break from unpacking. In a nearby park there was a girl sitting on a bench serenading some pigeons. Something about the way she sang pulled Mark into her direction. They kicked off immediately despite Mark’s awkward introduction (“Hello, I’m Mark, I just moved here. I like your voice”).  
In the next weeks of the holidays they hung out a lot, meeting at the park and singing together. Some days Mark brought his guitar on others they just had little picknicks in the park, talking a lot. Once they even went to get ice-cream together (Mark paid, because he was told that’s what you do when you are out with a girl). Mark learned that her name was Sumi.  
Two days before school would start it was raining and Mark decided to invite the girl to his home. His parents were out of town for the day, meeting with old friends that live in the next town over.  
They were sitting on Mark’s bed, singing together, Mark playing the guitar, when Sumi’s stomach growled loudly.  
“Let me get something to eat, I will be right back.” With these words Mark got up and set his guitar aside. When he moved to get up he felt Sumi’s hand on his wrist. She pulled him back on the bed and before Mark could voice his dislike for being handled that way, Sumi put her lips on his. Mark was shocked for a few seconds, his body sitting down without him wanting to. When his brain caught up with the situation, he already kissed back. It made sense. He liked Sumi a lot and they got along very well. Mark had not seen any signs of her showing interest in a relationship with him, but he knew he was very dense when it came to that.  
Sumi directed their bodies so she was practically sitting on Mark’s lap. Mark felt the need to protest but was to distracted by Sumi’s lips on his to actually do it. A few moments later Sumi let go of his lips and pressed a soft kiss to his neck. He let out a shaky breath.  
Suddenly he felt a prick where Sumi kissed his neck. He was not able to make sense of it and felt panic rise in him. Despite his panic he felt his conscious slipping away slowly.  
~  
Mark woke up to Sumi sitting next to him on his bed, apologizing continuously.  
“What happened?” Mark asked. Then, remembering the events roughly:  
“What was that?”  
“Mark, I am so sorry, I lost control for a moment. I really like you believe me, but I fucked up. I fucked up big time.”  
Mark felt the need to comfort Sumi, but something held him back. Deep down he knew she was right and that she did something that can’t be undone. Something major. He just didn’t know what it was.  
“I’ve bitten you.” Her words reminded mark of the pricking sensation he felt. His neck suddenly started itching.  
That was what’s supposed to be wrong? But why did Mark faint then?  
“That’s alright that happens. I’m sorry I’ve worried you by fainting.”  
“You don’t understand Mark. I changed you forever. I didn’t mean to I swear.” Mark felt anger bubbling in him. Why won’t she tell him what’s going on.  
“Just tell me. What is it?”  
“I’m can turn parts of myself into a mosquito and by biting you, you are also going to adapt some traits.”  
Mark’s only reaction to her words was laughter.  
“No need to tell tales, just tell me what’s wrong.”  
“I just told you.” As Mark continued to look at Sumi with his eyebrows raised, she started to take off her shirt. Mark looked away immediately, wondering what Sumi was doing.  
“Mark, please look at me.” Her tone was pleading and Mark didn’t want to be an asshole and looked. Immediately he wanted to turn away. Sumi’s back was moving unnaturally and slowly, but surely thin wings built her skin.  
Mark wasn’t sure if he should be fascinated or disgusted. His brain stopped working.  
“I’m sorry Mark.”  
“Can you leave? I don’t know how to deal with this right now. I don’t think I want to see you again.”  
“Mark, let me tell you what’s going to happen to you.” At this point Sumi was crying.  
“No, just get out. Please.” Mark wasn’t angry, just confused and tired. All he wanted at that moment was to be alone.  
Sumi tried to apologize and get Mark to listen to her, but Mark held his ears and eyes closed, to block out everything. He needed time to prosses what happened.  
He only moved when he felt Sumi stand up from his bed and he heard the door close.


	2. Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I was through with this? Nope! I am determined to finish this, it will just take a (long) while probably...  
> I will rework this eventually!

In the next few days, nothing seemed to have changed. Mark only left his room to eat and use the bathroom, while he tried to process what happened. If it weren’t for the red and itchy spot on his neck, Mark would think that what happened with Sumi was a dream. His stress levels in those days were heightened further by the fact that school was starting for him and he needed to get used to a new crowd, a new area and a new school system. By the time he had to go to school, he was tired. Tired of not knowing if something will happen to him because of the bite and to exhausted because of the worrying to be optimistic about his first day of school. 

When he entered the school, he was immediately overwhelmed. When he came there to finish up his paperwork, there were no pupils around. Now the halls were filled with people, walking around and talking about their lives. Mark signed and made his war over to the office as he was instructed to do. Maybe he should just try to concentrate on his schoolwork instead of making friends. He reached the doors of the office and knocked before entering. 

“Oh, you must be Mark, right? Welcome to our school, I’m one of the secretaries, you can come to me anytime, when you have questions. Jaemin should be here soon to show you your homeroom. He offered to show you around during lunch as well if you want to take up on that offer. Take a seat for now.”  
Mark was growing more and more anxious the more time passed. He just hoped to get along with the person that was assigned to him. When the door to the office was opened harshly, Mark jerked in his seat. A boy his age skipped through the room and stopped right in front of Mark. After looking Mark up and down, he smiled brightly at him.

“Mark? I’m Jaemin and I am supposed to look after you. Nice to meet you.” Mark greeted the other. Jaemin then led him out of the office room into the hall. Students began to fill the hall and Mark was very glad to have someone who led him. The whole way Jaemin was chattering. Mark was glad that he didn’t have to talk to much. He tried to take in as much information about the school as possible, but he forgot most of the things immediately. He was sure he could ask Jaemin again later. He seemed nice enough.  
They reached their homeroom and a new wave of nervousness hit Mark. Some of the seats where already occupied and some of the students looked rather curious. Mark cold not blame them, he would be curious too. 

“This is Jeno and Renjun. If you need help with anything, ask Jeno, except for when it is something shady. Then ask Renjun.” Mark thought the statement was weird, but with one look at the faces of the two boys Jaemin pointed at, Mark understood. Jeno gave him a warm smile, while Renjun’s eyes glinted dangerously while he smiled with tight lips. Jaemin suddenly leaned over to Mark to whisper in his ear. Mark tried not to flinch.

“Don’t worry, Renjun is a huge softy. He just likes to hide that fact so people leave him alone.” At that point, Mark was already wondering, why Jaemin was oversharing. He sat down next to Jeno after Jaemin told him that the seat was not taken yet. Mark was content to listen to his new classmates talking about some gossip they heard. Luckily none of the other people seemed to bothered by Marks presence for now. When the teacher entered the class, he briefly mentioned that they had a new student before proceeding with the organisation of the class. Mark was relieved that he did not have to introduce himself in front of everyone, even though he already planned what to say. The classes till lunch went by quickly and Mark found that he enjoyed being around Jaemin and his friends. They seemed friendly and easy going. He even tried to contribute to their conversations when he thought he could add to it and they did not seem to mind him joining. 

During lunch Jaemin showed him more of the school and they sat down in the cafeteria after. Jeno and Renjun joined them. 

“So where do you live?” Renjun inquired and Mark was sure Renjun already had a file in his mind on him. For later use. 

“In the estate near the Kennedy Park.” The others looked at each while grinning.

“So like Hyuck.” 

“Hyuck?” 

“You will meet him soon. He should be here any minute. He’s been doing something for the student council all morning, but he promised to join us for lunch. You will love him.”  
Soon after another boy joined them. 

“I had the most stressful time ever today.” He started to talk, but was interrupted by Renjun immediately.

“You say that every day. What did you do today? This is Mark, by the way.” 

“Oh, hi Mark. So, we found a new project to support, but they want an entire layout of our plans how to collect the money to support them and needless to say, we had nothing. So now Jisung is finalizing the concept, while Chenle is supervising him. I really hope they don’t mess up somehow, the teachers are still trying to find a way to shut our branch, just because of what happened last year.”

“What happened last year?” Mark asked, weirdly invested in what the boy was telling them. Four pairs of eyes were on him instantly.

“It is too much to explain, but it involved life animals on school grounds. You can ask Chenle and Jisung about it later, they will gladly tell you.”  
Mark left it at that and the others resumed their talk. They seemed to talk over each other all the time but it somehow worked for them. Lunch went by quickly and Mark dreaded the sport classes that would follow. Not that he disliked sports, it was just that doing sports at school took most of the joy from it. At least that was what Mark thought of it. But his new class seemed different. The first topic they did was a mixture of dancing and fighting and the teacher was uplifting and motivated. Luckily Jaemin and the others took him into their group, so he would not have to face the embarrassment of being assigned to a group by the teacher. The boy who joined them at lunch, Mark was sure that it was the ‘Hyuck’ mentioned earlier, also joined their group. At the end of the first lesson, Mark was able to tell that they learned nothing. Mark briefly wondered if he should worry about his grade, but he was enjoying himself by just watching the other boys. All of them made sure to include Mark in their conversations and Mark was grateful for them.

When they were done changing Mark considered going up to Jaemin and thanking him, but before he could do or say anything, Jaemin and Hyuck approached him. 

“How will you get home? Because Hyuckie over here can walk with you.” And Mark was actually glad to get the offer, because he had yet to remember the way to his new home. It was close enough to the school but it was still a bit to walk and there were lots of turns. Mark thanked Jaemin and he and Hyuck bid their goodbyes before going home. 

“Since I didn’t have the chance to introduce myself properly earlier; my name is Donghyuck, but you might get to call me Hyuck. I live in the same estate as you do and I am going to invite myself over to your home a lot if you are okay with that.”

“That is an unusual introduction.” Mark replied, belatedly realizing that he had not denied Donghyuck to enter his house whenever.

“Well, I am an unusual guy.” Donghyuck said with a wink. He then skipped ahead without waiting for an answer from Mark.  
They kept talking about things that happened at school, mainly about Donghyuck’s work at the student council. Mark was sure that Donghyuck would tell everyone willing to listen everything about the student council.

“How come you are even in the student council? Because no offence, but it seems like it really stresses you out.”

“I originally joined, because someone told me I couldn’t handle the responsibility and that I would not contribute enough to the group to deserve getting out of classes once in a while, but I have come to enjoy the work there. It is fun for the most part and there are some amazing projects to work on so it is fine to have stressful times at some point. It really pays off.” 

Mark realized again, that he was drawn in by the way Donghyuck talks. There were lots of emotions in his voice and Mark deeply respected passionate people.  
They walked in silence for a while before Donghyuck asked.

“How was live in Canada like? The teacher said you lived there before coming here?”  
Mark was anticipating the moment someone would ask him about his life before his family had to move the whole day out of politeness or curiosity, but it never came. He suspected, that people didn’t want to make him homesick or something. But Donghyuck seemed to be really interested in his answer. So, he began to talk.  
He talked of the park near his house, similar to the one they had in the town they lived in then, but bigger. He talked of the school bus and the friend he had and the friendly neighbour who always greeted him when he came home from school. And Donghyuck kept listening. Soon Mark noticed a familiar corner and he knew that they reached their street. So he finished his report and asked Donghyuck which of the houses was his.  
Donghyuck pointed at a house on the opposite of Marks house, three houses to the left.

“That is super close to mine. Mine is that one.” Mark said with his finger outstretched. 

“Great, I will come over soon. I am sure my mum would like me to bring some cookies over or whatever she wants to do to greet your family when I tell her you moved in. See you tomorrow, I can pick you up to go to school together if you like.” 

They settled a time and Mark said goodbye to Donghyuck with a content feeling. The moment he stepped into his house however, he realized how tired he was. He decided to have something to eat before laying down for a bit. He had a lot to process from the day and the stress he had because of the first day of school was finally gone, leaving him exhausted. 

A wave of the sweet smell of honey hit him when he entered the kitchen, combined with his sudden urge to eat pure honey with a spoon. He decided on a slice of toast with honey instead. After that he went to his room to let the events of the day sink in while listening to music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although this is just a fun little project for me, I hope you take some joy out of it.  
> Let me know what you think~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark meets more people~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions about insects, hmu :D

The night left him sleepless with nightmares plaguing his rest. He tried to process all the things that happened that day by simply relaxing, but felt himself unable to stay still. Something was wrong and he had no idea what it was. When the sound of his alarm rang through the room, he just sighed. It was going to be a long day.  
Mark made his bowl of cereal and considered adding honey to it. It seemed unusually bland for his taste. He shrugged it off and got ready instead. He didn’t want to make Donghyuck wait. He stepped outside feeling chilly. Donghyuck does not have seem to have stepped out of his house yet. Mark shivered because of the breeze. He startled when he heard a shout of: “Yes Mum, I am okay. Yes Mum, I love you” resonate on the street.   
Moments later Donghyuck was standing next to Mark.

“Hi, I hope you didn’t wait long. I’m not usually that early, but I figured you would be on time so I tried to be punctual.”

“Should I just come out later from now on? I don’t mind.” Mark said, not sure what Donghyuck’s intentions were. 

“No, no. I need to be on time. You give me the inspiration to get to school on time.” Mark just shrugged. Donghyuck was a riddle, but he was sure he would understand him eventually. As they made their way to school, Donghyuck talked about the things he did the day before. Mark was fascinated what Donghyuck managed to do in the time Mark was simply trying to relax. 

“You amaze me.” Mark said without thinking when they reached their classroom, making Donghyuck laugh. “You’ll get used to it.”  
With that they entered the classroom and were greeted by Jaemin enthusiastically. Marks gaze fell on the coffee cup in Jaemin’s hand and wondered if that was the explanation for Jaemin’s energetic personality. The classes went by in a flash and Mark was surprised to learn that Donghyuck was quite bright when it came to his classes. What Mark has learned about the boy until then suggested that he was quite chaotic. Mark realized too late that he paid too much attention to Donghyuck instead of focusing on class. He would probably get in trouble for that soon. When lunch rolled around Mark was excited to learn more about the other boys with him. Before he could walk up to his table, he was distracted by a smell coming from one of the tables. 

He recognized the smell of honey immediately and was surprised at how strong it was. He noticed that someone looked at him and made eye contact with one of the boys. There was a questioning look on his face and Mark was quick to turn away. He didn’t want to make things awkward and he supposed that the boys were older than himself anyways. There was no reason for him to even look at them. He finally sat down next to Jaemin.

“Why were you looking at Johnny that way?” Jeno asked and Mark was surprised that Jeno even knew the older boy’s name. 

“I smelled honey from their table and then I found him looking at me. How do you know him?” 

“They are all part of the student council and one of them, Doyoung is good friends with my older sister. He is practically like my older brother, so I know most of his friends as well. Hyuckie spends more time with them though.” Mark nodded while shifting his gaze to Donghyuck. He was retelling some story about him not getting a bag of crisps from some vending machine to Jaemin at that moment and used his arms to express himself. Mark felt himself smiling.

“Jeno, why is there a stranger at our table?” a voice asked from behind Mark, the tone stern, but not angry.

“Be nice, Chenle.” Another voice added. Mark assumed that these were Chenle and Jisung the boys were talking about the day before. Something about them was unsettling for Mark. It almost seemed like they knew too much.   
Jaemin introduced Mark and the others and the conversation picked up naturally again. Mark found out that Chenle and Jisung were a year below all of them, but knew Donghyuck through the student council. Mark briefly wondered how many people exactly were in the student council, before he noticed the boys from Johnny’s and Doyoung’s table looking at him. He nudged Jeno carefully under the table, to get his attention.

“Are they angry at me or something?” Mark asked, anxious about some hidden line he overstepped or a secret rule he broke.

“They normally don’t act that weird. They are probably just curious about you, since you are new. Don’t worry about it.” Jeno shrugged. One last time, Mark looked over at the other table finding two pairs of eyes on him. He decided to ignore his worries and to just concentrate on the conversation between Chenle and Donghyuck. They were arguing animatedly and Mark was glad that there was no awkward silence just because he was there.   
Lunch ended and Mark walked next to Donghyuck to go to their next class, Jaemin was walking between Jeno and Renjun in front of them. A deep voice called out Donghyuck’s name and Mark was shocked to see two of the people from the other table, one of which he recognized as Johnny walked up to him. 

“There is an emergency meeting of the council after classes. Doyoung wanted us to let you know.”

“After class. We didn’t have one of those in ages.” Donghyuck groaned.

“Is there any way I can get out of this one? I promised Mark to go home with him.” Mark decided to not mention that Donghyuck didn’t promise anything like that.

“Oh, come on Hyuckie, it won’t be long anyways.” 

“I can wait.” Mark decided to get Donghyuck out of making a decision.

“Are you Mark? Nice to meet you. I am Jaehyun and this is Johnny. Thank you for understanding. We’ll try to keep the meeting as short as possible for you.” Jaehyun said with a wink. It made Mark slightly uncomfortable to be addressed directly in such a casual manner.   
After assuring that it was alright and the exchange of pleasantries, they finally took their leave.   
When the last class of the day was dismissed, Mark followed Donghyuck to a part of the school he has not been to before. Donghyuck stopped in front of a room and entered without knocking. Mark was not sure whether to follow or to wait outside until Donghyuck turned around. 

“Are you coming or what? There`s enough chairs in there.” So, Mark found himself seated next to Donghyuck, looking around curiously. The room was gigantic Mark would never have guessed that the school has rooms like that. It was separated by a half wall and Mark could only imagine what laid beyond that wall. The cupboards were filled with miscellaneous items and boxes and the room seemed overflowing with things that held stories. Some frames on the walls held certificates for projects and achievements. Mark was almost touched at the sight. He never spent much though to the student council and he was sure that the student council in his old school worked differently.  
The meeting was over some event which needed some volunteers to prepare. Since Mark was too busy to look around the room, he didn’t notice the meeting has ended.

“Are you ready to go? Thank you for being patient.” After Mark nodded, they were about to leave the room, before someone stopped them. 

“Wait a moment please. I want to introduce myself.” When he turned around, Mark was faced with a dark-haired boy who did most of the talking during the meeting. Mark assumed he was the student council president.

“My name is Kim Dongyoung, but people call me Doyoung. Jeno told me about you. If you ever need help, you can ask me. Don’t be afraid to tell me anything.” Albeit the introduction was friendly, Mark felt uncomfortable. Doyoung seemed like an intense person and one again, Mark felt like Doyoung knew much more about Mark than he would like to. He shook his weird thought of and introduced himself, thanking Doyoung for his offer and welcome.   
When they finally left the student council office, Mark took a deep breath. 

“They can be quite a lot. If Doyoung bothers you, just tell him, he can take it.” Donghyuck chuckled, somehow managing to find out what was on Mark’s mind immediately.

“Thanks.” He simply said. They made their way home quietly and Mark felt comfortable. Donghyuck seemed to understand that Mark was exhausted and needed some space and Mark was grateful for that. They bid goodbye and Donghyuck promised to meet Mark in the morning. That night, Mark slept easier, the exhaustion finally taking over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter andlet me know what you think!


End file.
